1. Field
This invention relates generally to the field of adjustable beds and more particularly to a structure for an articulating bed having an integral adjustable lumbar support with cylindrical mattress interface and a head angle adjustment with segregated drive actuator.
2. Description of the Related Art
Articulating beds have long been used in hospital and healthcare facilities to allow positioning of a patient in a reclining position, sitting position, elevated leg position or combinations of these positions. General usage of articulating beds has been rapidly expanding due to the comfort and convenience available from adjusting the bed to desired positions for reading, general relaxation or sleeping.
The mechanical structure and drive mechanisms for such articulating beds must be able to support the weight of both a mattress and the occupant. Due to the size, weight, fabrication materials and configuration of the mattress and supporting structure, maintaining rigidity in the system may also be challenging. Typical articulating beds provide an upper body positioning element and a thigh and lower leg positioning element either individually active or with combined actuation. One noted disadvantage of articulating bed systems when both the upper body positioning element and the leg positioning elements are elevated is the tendency for positioning of the lower back in a curved posture which may result in undesirable lumbar strain. Lumbar positioning or support elements have been proposed. However, adjustment elements have tended to adversely reposition, strain or damage the mattress.
Similarly, head angle with most articulated beds with the upper body positioning element in the elevated position is not satisfactory due to the linear alignment of the head and body. Adjustment systems for creating an angled relationship between the upper body portion of the mattress and a portion wherein the head rests have also been available but actuation systems have proved to be complicated or unsightly since the upper body portion articulating element is exposed in the elevated position
It is therefore desirable to provide an articulating bed having lumbar support adjustment with reduced mattress interference and a head portion adjustment with simple and unimposing actuation elements.